1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display provided with a terminal to be connected to an external driving circuit, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display is formed so that an insulating substrate provided thereon with a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, a wire, a terminal to be connected to an external driving circuit, and the like, and an insulating substrate provided thereon with a color filter, a counter electrode and the like are disposed in an opposed state with a liquid crystal held therebetween.
The wire is formed out of a metal, such as Al, Cr, Mo and the like. The terminal to be connected to an external driving circuit is formed so that an electrode surface formed out of Cr and Mo is covered with a transparent conductive oxide film, such as an indium tin oxide (ITO) film and an indium zinc oxide (IZO) film.
To connect the external driving circuit and terminal together, anisotropic conductive particles are used. (See, e.g., JP-A-2000-155335 (page 6, FIG. 2).)
In the above-described liquid crystal display, the surface of the terminal to be connected to an external driving circuit is exposed, and in an atmospheric moisture-exposed state. Since the terminal surface is made of a conductive oxide film, the surface is rarely oxidized anymore in the atmospheric air, so that the connecting of the terminal to an external driving circuit can be done stably. However, since ITO and IZO are oxides, they are very active, and readily turn into cathodes in an oxidation-reduction reaction. For example, when the humidity is high with the water in the atmospheric air deposited on the surface of the terminal, a cell reaction is liable to occur between the terminal and Cr or Mo electrode which constitutes a lower layer electrode of ITO and IZO.